The Immortal Land: Forgotten
by Black Brides in the Water
Summary: Colette is a vampire of talents, but has a past she doesn't know about. When she starts to discover her old life things change. What happens when she meets someone she forgot entirely? Will she be able to remember her lost love or will he be forgotten...


**AN: So this is my first story, yes I know its not great but neither is anyone else's. Anyway tell me what you think of it, thanks. **

Chapter 1

Earth

Running; it's all I seem to be doing. My legs are aching but I have to go on; the solitary place of silence and chastisement is what I have to reach.

I can feel my skin starting to soften and crumble as I run. I _must_ get there faster.

Hope is nowhere for me now, but my determination has got the better of me. I am unable to stop now –my legs won't give in. I won't give in. And everything feels like a ferocious fire that is now exploding through me, giving me strength and inner audacity.

But what got me this far? I would like to die; it seems a much peaceful way to go, dissolving to death I mean. So I focus all my urges on standing still.

My eyes are shut, but running is still what I am doing. I'm not sure where to though, but it is somewhere.

I frown to myself. I am still moving. Even worse, I am going faster by the minute.

I open my eyes to find I have reached the high land in which this place is held.

The sun is beating down on me –a strange thing, considering where I am in the world.

My vision is blurry and head is pounding as I open the gates of the place. _The Court of justice of London_ is what it says in big, bold fancy lettering. _Funny_, I think, _you would think for a prison, they would be more subtle. _

'Excuse me ma'am, but you cannot go in there. It's private.' A guard says, pompously. He's big and muscular, _and probably very sweet and juicy, _my inner consciousadds.

I think about just killing him right there, but I wouldn't do that. I have a different tactic. So I quickly come up with something to say, 'I have an appointment with Judge Tyler. She asked for me especially.' The guard is quick to open the doors as soon as the words leave my mouth.

I make a hasty turn a walk to where the nearest collection of cells is held. I walk at a human pace, making sure I don't make an appearance to anyone, and keep my head down.

It seems as a case has just been held, because there are layers and inconsequential beings everywhere. So I make my way toward the elevator, smiling at Zinnia, the address clerk.

Zinnia knows who I am and vice versa; for she is a witch, who has come to supposedly 'fit in' with humans.

I contemplate on going down the stairs while I wait for the elevator, as my control and patience is hanging by a thread. _Screw it_,_ I'll go by stairs_.

I am already down three flights of stairs when I notice that no one is down here. I also notice that, the further I go the more tattered everything is, as the walls are filled with graffiti and the banister to the stairs is battered and bust. _So much for keeping an appearance_, I think.

When I approach the entrance to this collect amount of cells, I can hear men shouting and being generally quite rowdy. There are no guards down here either, so I just initially think about smashing the door down, how wrong I very was.

'I'm sorry, but you can't in there.' Shit. Just as I'm about to enter _another _guard comes and tackles me. God, I was so close. I can't hold out now.

I bear my fangs at him and he is quick to move. 'Next time,' I hiss, '_you_ will leave me to my business. You hear me!' He quickly scrabbles up from the floor and makes a quick exit up the stairs.

I smile, _puny human_.

I kick the door down and scan the room. It seems to be a lunch room, seeing that it is filled with overly large men on tables and chairs. _How convenient, this is their meal room and it is mine as well. _All of them seem to have not acknowledged my presence.

I don't what I normally do today. I just go for it, bearing my teeth and hissing, biting the nearest ill-fated human and drinking his sweet juices. But I am not done yet; I have only just begun…


End file.
